The Mirror
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: A problem in California is mirroring past problems for Superman, but stepping through the looking glass proves stranger than expected for Clark and the teenage girl that has decided he is going to help her. Oneshot.


I don't own Superman or Danny Phantom.

* * *

The world seemed to spin around her. Everything was moving, yet it all stayed in the same place. The girl stumbled forward, getting lost in the greenery. Trees spouted out from the ground around her, the sunlight seeping through them killing her eyes.

"I've gotta get to Danny," she told herself quietly, running a shaky hand through her hair to get her bangs out of her face. She placed her other hand on a tree, trying to brace herself. She stood there for a moment, hunched over and panting, before sleep overcame her, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Clark Kent sat at his desk, burning the midnight oil (okay, the ten p.m. oil) with Lois, Richard, and Jimmy. He continually glanced over to Richard's office, knowing that behind the oak wall, a little boy slept on a couch. That boy was Clark's son, a fact that he had only learned recently due to some sort of incident with a piano. He wasn't entirely sure about it, and every time Superman had tried to talk to Lois about it, she had been evasive.

Then again, there were a lot more important things to deal with than just _how_ Lois had learned that Jason was his son and not Richard's. First off, they still had to _tell_ the poor man that Jason wasn't his son. Then there were arrangements to be made for Superman to visit Jason, or vice versa, how to help Jason control his powers as they arrived, and Clark still had to tell Lois and Richard that he was Superman...

He quickly looked back to his work, not wanting to be caught staring at the wall. That would be... difficult to explain, especially seeing as Lois had called him out for staring at Jason three times that week already. She was probably starting to get suspicious.

There was no chance of him regaining his focus, and he knew it. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned off his computer and went through the motions of getting ready to leave. He forced a dorky, Clark Kent smile on his face and said, "It's been swell working with you all today. See you tomorrow!"

While Jimmy admired his optimism, Lois and Richard shared a dubious look. What a farm boy Clark could be.

As the elevator Clark was in went up, he glanced to the television screen in the front right corner of the box, a recent installation to let reporters know what was going on in the world when they weren't writing it. There was quite a problem in California, the opposite coast from Metropolis. Actually, the place on the screen didn't even seem to have a coast, being the desert part of the state farther inland. The small town of Houston had received a rather unexpected guest.

Clark sighed, knowing why it had been brought to such attention. Seven years ago to the day, the Kryptonian monsters known as Zod, Ursa, and Non had decimated a small town of the same name. Everyone in the shot seemed to be on-edge about the girl, who was stumbling around (drunkenly?) and crashing into things. However, even those issues wouldn't draw news attention. She must have done something, and as the camera pulled back, Clark saw it.

A building had toppled over, the third and part of the second stories lying out in the street. Cars were turned upside down, some stacked on top of others, and the girl... well, she was emerging from the wreckage without a scratch on her.

The second the elevator doors opened up to the roof, Clark zoomed out, headed off towards California in his Superman suit. It was still pretty light out when he got there, it being the middle of summer and the sun not going down until nine.

He walked up behind a line of police officers hiding behind their squad cars, guns aimed for the girl if she tried anything. Quickly, Superman located the sheriff, trying to cut in before anyone got hurt. "Good evening, officer. What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Not looking back to realize who he was talking to, the sheriff began, "Are you blind? Get down, this girl can-" He looked back and saw that it was Superman he was talking to. "Oh, never mind. Maybe you can help. This crazy chick has been flying around destroying everything in sight!"

Superman looked up as the girl walked up to a rather rickety, old building and grabbed one of the wooden support beams. Realizing what she was about to do, he rushed forward and grabbed her hand, forcing her to release the building.

The girl looked up at him, shock and fear in her eyes- one sapphire blue and the other neon green. She just stared at him for a moment, surprise written all over her face, before reality set in. She began screaming, hitting his chest, desperately struggling against his grip. "HELP!" she called out, fighting him as tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't exactly see past his chest or through her tears, but she could tell help wasn't coming.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, giving up on fighting and just looking up at him.

Superman look down at the girl, confusion written all over his face as well. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "Why did you do all this?" He used his free hand to gesture to the ruined buildings and overturned cars.

The girl whipped her head around, her long, black-and-white-streaked hair nearly whipping Superman in the face. Her face crumpled to see the destruction, and she turned back to Superman. "I did that?" she asked quietly, receiving a nod in reply. Instantly, she gave another tug at his grip, and when he looked down, he noticed something strange about her hand: he could see through it.

She gave another tug, only to be unable to escape. The two looked back to each other at the same time, and in an instant, the girl screamed. Not expecting that reaction, Superman jumped a bit, releasing the girl by mistake. However, that didn't stop the girl from screaming. In fact, she just seemed to start screaming louder and louder.

Half a second later, she turned it up a notch. Superman let out a small cry of pain and placed his hands over his ears, feeling blood seeping through his fingers. He fell to the ground in pain, noticing any glass around him being shattered.

And just as quickly as the girl had started screaming, she stopped, looking a little worse for wear. She was panting, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Superman scrambled to his feet, hoping to stop the girl before she could run, but he wasn't so lucky. The girl looked around in horror before getting her bearings and running off, and while Superman tried to chase her, the disturbance to his ears left him with little balance to follow her.


End file.
